1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an accessory, a camera, an accessory shoe, and a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Cameras are often used with an accessory such as a flash unit (see, for example, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0329302). The accessory is used by attaching it to an accessory shoe (also called a shoe seat, a hot shoe, or the like) of the camera. The accessory shoe has terminals that supply control signals to the accessory for controlling the accessory. The control signals can be transmitted from the camera to the accessory through these terminals upon controlling the accessory.